fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Team B 5th Stage
Theater no Megami (シアターの女神) is AKB48's Team B 5th Stage (B5). General Information ;Stage Name: Theater no Megami (シアターの女神) ;Team: Team B ;Shonichi / Senshuuraku: 2010.05.21 - 2012.10.20 and 2018.06.26 Setlist M00.　Romance Kakurenbo (ロマンスかくれんぼ) (Zenza Girls (前座ガールズ), 1 member) M00.　overture M01.　Yuuki no Hammer (勇気のハンマー) M02.　Inseki no Kakuritsu (隕石の確率) M03.　Ai no Stripper (愛のストリッパー) M04.　Theater no Megami (シアターの女神) :MC1 :M05.　Hatsukoi yo, Konnichiwa (初恋よ、こんにちは) (Han Dong, Kang Seulgi, Viian Wong) :M06.　Arashi no Yoru ni wa (嵐の夜には) (Bae Juhyun, Im Jinah, Lee Yoobin, Yoo Jeongyeon) :M07.　Candy (キャンディー) (Im Nayeon, Kim Mihyun, Shin Hyejeong) :M08.　Locker Room Boy (ロッカールームボーイ) (Choi Hyojung, Jeon Somin, Jung Soyeon, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina) :M09.　Yokaze no Shiwaza (夜風の仕業) (Park Chorong) :MC2 M10.　100 Meter Conbini (100メートルコンビニ) M11.　Suki Suki Suki (好き 好き 好き) M12.　Sayonara no Kanashibari (サヨナラのカナシバリ) :MC3 M13.　Shiokaze no Shoudaijou (潮風の招待状) Encore: EN01.　Honest Man (オネストマン) EN02.　Team B Oshi (チームB推し) EN03.　Bokutachi no Kamihikouki (僕たちの紙飛行機) Participating Members Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Im Nayeon, Jeon Somin, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon Original Studio Recording ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : Team B 5th Stage Studio Recording "Theater no Megami" ; Release Date : 2010.08.07 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: AKS : AKB-D20578 (CD) / ￥3,000 ;Tracklist # overture # Yuuki no Hammer # Inseki no Kakuritsu # Ai no Stripper # Theater no Megami # Hatsukoi yo, Konnichiwa # Arashi no Yoru ni wa # Candy # Locker Room Boy # Yokaze no Shiwaza # 100 meter Conbini # Suki Suki Suki # Sayonara no Kanashibari # Shiokaze no Shoudaijou # Honest Man # Team B Oshi # Bokutachi no Kamihikouki Studio Recordings Collection ; Artist : AKB48 ; Album : AKB48 Team B 5th Stage "Theater no Megami" ～Studio Recordings Collection～ (AKB48 Team B 5th Stage 「シアターの女神」 ～Studio Recordings コレクション～) ; Release Date : 2013.01.01 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: You,Be Cool!/KING RECORDS : KICS-1875～6 (2CD) / ¥2,857 Tracklist Details ;CD 1 # Romance Kakurenbo # overture # Yuuki no Hammer # Inseki no Kakuritsu # Ai no Stripper # Theater no Megami # Hatsukoi yo, Konnichiwa # Arashi no Yoru ni wa # Candy # Locker Room Boy # Yokaze no Shiwaza # 100 meter Conbini # Suki Suki Suki # Sayonara no Kanashibari # Shiokaze no Shoudaijou # Honest Man # Team B Oshi # Bokutachi no Kamihikouki ;CD 2 # Romance Kakurenbo (Karaoke) # overture (Karaoke) # Yuuki no Hammer (Karaoke) # Inseki no Kakuritsu (Karaoke) # Ai no Stripper (Karaoke) # Theater no Megami (Karaoke) # Hatsukoi yo, Konnichiwa (Karaoke) # Arashi no Yoru ni wa (Karaoke) # Candy (Karaoke) # Locker Room Boy (Karaoke) # Yokaze no Shiwaza (Karaoke) # 100 meter Conbini (Karaoke) # Suki Suki Suki (Karaoke) # Sayonara no Kanashibari (Karaoke) # Shiokaze no Shoudaijou (Karaoke) # Honest Man (Karaoke) # Team B Oshi (Karaoke) # Bokutachi no Kamihikouki (Karaoke) ;Members Bae Juhyun, Choi Hyojung, Han Dong, Im Jinah, Im Nayeon, Jeon Somin, Jung Soyeon, Kang Seulgi, Kim Mihyun, Kim Minji, Kwon Mina, Lee Yoobin, Park Chorong, Shin Hyejeong, Viian Wong, Yoo Jeongyeon Trivia * The Shonichi for this stage as well as the Senshuuraku for B4th were announced during the encore of the first concert of the AKB48 Manseki Matsuri Kibou Sanpi Ryouron 2-days live held in Yokohama Arena on March 24th. Revivals * Self-revival: 1x Revival * Team KII 4th Stage * Team KIV 1st Stage * Team J 3rd Stage * Team H 4th Stage * Team T 6th Stage Category:AKB48 Original Stages